Vendetta
by Ariasu-sama
Summary: Luego de descubrir que en un mundo paralelo, Yuni y Tsunahyoshi han sellado el poder de los anillos Mare, Byakuran quiere venganza contra el lider Vongola. Y sabe donde atacar para sangrar. Casarse con la ex novia de Tsunayoshi sin duda sera una buena venganza contra él. 100 x fem18, es decir, Byakuran x femHibari. 27 xfem18 unilateral(?) Rating M x lemon hetero futuro ;)


**Bueno, aún tengo esta obsesión por fem Kyouya, y escribiré un poco más de ello, tengo una idea para escribir a distintas personas x fem Kyouya. Por ejemplo 59 x fem18, 80 x fem18, D x fem18, 69 x fem18, X x fem18, etc. Pero todos los demás son más bien shots. Pero este será más largo. Y algunos serán fluffys y aptos para todo público, pero unos cuantos, como este, serán r18, es decir, para adultos, (aunque también quiero escribir R18, la pareja, esta vez)**

 **Pues bien. En este fic, digamos que el poder de los anillos Mare va desapareciendo poco a poco, y no de sopetón, como probablemente dejo claro el anime, además, solo Byakuran es el único que tiene conocimiento de lo que ha pasado con los diferentes mundos paralelos. Shoichi intuye, Yuni también, pero nadie sabe nada.**

 **Y pues este fic probablemente sea un PWP (plot? What plot? /trama? ¿Que trama?) una manera sencilla y refinada de decir "porno sin trama". Por lo que habrá lemon hetero r18, y si eso no es algo que desees ver, te invito a regresarte y buscar algo más. ¡Si tienes curiosidad o simplemente quieres leer, adelante y bien venido!**

 **Espero les guste, otro prologo innecesariamente largo, tomando en cuenta que los demás episodios serán seguramente cortos. Tengan en mente que habrá mucho lemon hetero, que es mi principal interés en escribir este fic.**

 **DISCLAIMER: KHR sigue sin ser mío, todo es propiedad de Amano-sensei. Si fuera mío no solo Tsuna se quedaría con Hibari (o Dino con Hibari… o Mukuro con Hibari), sino que lucharía incansablemente por que saliera una segunda temporada.**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: En este capítulo nada. Pero habrá lemon heterosexual para el siguiente, y lo que se me siga ocurriendo.**

 **No se me ocurre que más decir, así que…**

 **Enjoy!~~**

* * *

 **Capítulo I  
** _ **Vendetta**_

 _La venganza es un platillo muy dulce_

Byakuran suspiro. No, no estaba molesto, ni nada tan pequeño e infantil como aquello.

No. Él estaba furioso.

En la gran estadía, con paredes de madera, y un sofá verde lima frente a una chimenea apagada, el joven Millefiore tomaba un descanso. Su poder de ver en diversos mundos paralelos consumía mucho de su poder. Así que la mayoría de "visiones" que tenía eran en momentos donde dormía. Cuando una "visión" especialmente importante estaba tratando de acceder s u ser, Byakuran Gesso tomaba una siesta que pudiera durar varias horas.

Su mirar lila se perdió entre la simple habitación. Esa habitación era usada especialmente para sus siestas. Las falsas paredes de madera estaban insonorizadas, así que ningún molesto ruido exterior le molestaría, no había ventanas y la iluminación de la habitación era lo suficiente para no estar en la completa oscuridad, pero lo suficientemente tenue para no molestar su siesta. La chimenea era un complemento de capricho, al haber días de frio. En alguna parte de la habitación también había una cama, por si era incomodo permanecer mucho tiempo en el sofá.

La casona, que era propiedad de su familia desde hace más de 10 generaciones, estaba perfectamente oculta en San Gimignano, con un hermoso paisaje que se podría extender hasta donde alcanzase la vista. Pocos sabían que esa casa era el lugar donde el joven Gesso se había criado desde que era un muy pequeño infante.

Era lo suficientemente cómoda y segura para mantener su paz.

Misma que había sido frustrada por una de sus visiones.

En todas sus visiones él mismo se había visto conquistando al mundo entero y poniéndolo a sus pies. Se deleitaba a si mismo mirando como pequeñas y patéticas familias trataban de levantarse en su contra, solo para ser cruelmente aplastadas, y a los integrantes más poderosos de estas, las absorbía y volvía a la familia Millefiore más y más poderosa.

Sus sueños eran llenados de gritos de dolor y desesperación de innumerables rostros, de sangre manchando toda su visión, de lágrimas y suplicas, haciéndolo sentirse más grande y más fuerte.

Byakuran ahora mismo estaba a mitad de ello. Su familia, la Familia Gesso había recientemente absorbido a la familia Giglio Nero, y obtenido los poderosos anillos Mare. Habían estado haciendo alianzas y habían derrotado algunas familias mafiosas.

Se suponía que él seguiría de esta manera hasta que la Familia Vongola tratara de pararle, iniciando una guerra, luego se supondría que el décimo capo de la familia trataría de entablar un trato de paz con la Familia Millefiore, pero el jefe, Tsunayoshi Sawada, moriría a traición por una bala que el mismo dispararía desde un arma indetectable. Luego de ello comenzaría la cacería de cada miembro de los Vongola, los aliados de esta se rendirían o perecerían ante él. Y cuando hubiese destruido a la más grande y poderosa Famiglia mafiosa, el resto del mundo caería en sus manos en cuestión de tiempo. Eso se supondría.

Sin embargo, en esa última visión se había visto a sí mismo, por primera vez, perdiendo ante los Vongola, y no contra el estúpido decimo cappo y su familia, no, si no con las versiones "niños" de ellos. no. Solo de pensar en si mismo perdiendo contra un niño de 15 años le hacía hervir la sangre como nadie lo había hecho en toda su vida.

Escucho la puerta abrirse a sus espaldas, seguramente era Kikyo, quien seguramente trataría de despertarlo para otra aburrida reunión de alianzas.

— Boss, la reunión con la familia Betulla está programada en una hora… —comenzó inseguro, mirando los fríos y furiosos ojos de su jefe, en una expresión que no había visto nunca en su siempre sonriente jefe.

— ¿Qué pasa Kikyo?, ¿ _hai paura_? —pregunto, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

— No señor —contesto solemne, con porte recto. Byakuran sonrió amable hacia él, haciendo que el mayor se relajará notablemente.

— Ya veo, no estas asustado, _che sollievo_ —contesto amablemente, recargando su faz en la palma de su mano—, ah si, una reunión, ¿ _giusto_?

— _Sissignore_ , la familia Betulla está por reunirse en el hotel pactado en Sicilia.

— Muy bien, pues andando, _c'è tempo da perdere_ —y diciendo eso, el capo de los Millefiore abandono su cómodo asiento.

Sin embargo, en ningún momento aquel combate desapareció de su mente. Así como las palabras del _arcobaleno_ , al respecto de que Yuni había hecho algo para detenerlo en el resto de mundos paralelos.

" _¿Sellar los anillos Mare?, será una jodida broma, ¡no voy a perder todo lo que eh logrado por un montón de_ piccole pesti _!"_

.

Sin embargo, las cosas no parecían estar resultado como Byakuran quería, y pronto estaba entendiendo el alcance de la "maldición" que Yuni le habría echado.

Poco a poco los anillos Mare de los diversos mundos paralelos que ya habían caído bajo su control estaban perdiendo su poder, y otras familias estaban alzándose en contra de Millefiore.

Byakuran estaba tan enfadado por ello, que poco a poco costaba más y más mantener una sonrosa en su fas.

Afortunadamente los anillos Mare que tenía en ese mundo aún estaban funcionando con todo su poder. Pero él sabía que ese poder podría perderse en cualquier momento. Podría ser ese mismo día en unos cuantos minutos o en 100 años. Lo único que podía hacer ese rechinar los dientes y maldecir a Yuni.

Habría que destacar que el joven Gesso estaba luchando muy bien contra los impulsos de estrangular a esa pequeña mocosa que se atrevió a hacer tal jugada en su contra. Pero no podía, ya que el único que sabía de cómo se desmoronaba sus reinos en otros mundos era él. Solo él sabía de lo que acontecía en otros mundos paralelos, y sin importar cuanto Yuni o Shoichi supieran sobre la existencia de los mundos paralelos, ninguno de los dos realmente sabía lo que pasaba en ellos.

Así que últimamente Byakuran estaba terriblemente obsesionado con la idea de vengarse de Vongola y de Yuni. Ya que no podría luchar directamente con Vongola no podía matarlos a todos. Y ya que Yuni era su aliada, tampoco podía atacarla libremente, además, la propia Yuni era importante para sus planes futuros, no podía simplemente prescindir de ella, sin importar cuanto realmente deseará asesinarla.

Pero con el temor de que los anillos Mare perdiesen su poder de un momento a otro, Byakuran no podía hacer realmente nada. Estaba atado de pies y manos.

— ¡Merda! —se quejó en la soledad de su estudio privado, en una enorme mansión en la ciudad de Tropea. La mansión estaba tan cerca del mar que era bastante relajante para Byakuran mirar por los ventanales de la mansión y perderse en la inmensidad de la bella ciudad.

Sin embargo, los pensamientos de Byakuran aún se perdían en tratar de vengarse de los Vongola, peo no había nada.

Tan perdido en sus pensamientos estaba que no noto que Shoichi trataba de contactarlo, a través de videollamadas, hasta que casualmente abandono sus pensamientos y vio su portátil.

— ¿A pasado algo Sho-chan? —contesto sonriente, sin dejarle ver al pequeño futuro traidor nada de lo que le preocupara. Era una pena que Sho-chan fuera a traicionarlo, porque Byakuran verdaderamente le apreciaba.

— Si, actualmente eh conseguido la información que me solicitaste, sobre la décima generación Vongola. Estoy justamente ahora mismo mandándote un archivo adjunto.

— Ah si, verdaderamente ya llegaron, muchas gracias por la información, ¿qué haría yo sin ti?

— Por favor no digas eso, Byakuran —contesto el chico, incluso frente al monitos parecía avergonzado, sin ser capaz de ver a los ojos del jefe.

— No seas tan modesto, Sho-chan —alargo su nombre, desde que había aprendido las muletillas japonesas le gustaba molestar a Shoichi con ella, usando la muletilla femenina en él, algo que el joven japonés siempre encontró irritante, sin ser capaz de verdaderamente expresarlo—, sin ti no estaría yo aquí ahora mismo —su sonrisa de zorro enmascaraba la furia que sentía.

Sintiéndose incomodo, Shoichi fue salvado por Spanner, quien aparecía atrás del japonés, hablando informalmente con el Gesso sobre una renovación de un tal "Gola Mosca".

Con pequeñas bromas y permisos autorizados, Byakuran corto la comunicación, preparado para abrir los archivos que Shoichi le mandará.

El mismo ya sabía sobre la décima generación Vongola, gracias a sus visiones. Sin embargo, la décima generación era algo que aun permanecía en misterio. Formalmente solo tres de los miembros se habían presentado al público, ya que la ceremonia de sucesión había sido un evento formal y privado entre los Vongola y sus aliados más antiguos., por lo que las identidades de los guardianes de la nube, la niebla y el rayo permanecían secretas. Él, de cualquier manera, sabía la razón. El guardián de la nube era muy taciturno, seguramente odiaría estar en el centro de atención de los medios, el guardián de la niebla aún era un criminal buscado por otras familias, y el guardián del rayo aún era un menor de edad.

Pero, dicho anteriormente, él sabía de la familia gracias a sus visiones.

Hayato Gokudera era la actual mano derecha del décimo capo, era un muchacho de carácter muy explosivo, muy concordante con su llama de atributo trueno. Era un muchacho demasiado orgulloso y fanáticamente leal del décimo.

Takeshi Yamamoto era otro de la familia, no recordaba exactamente su rango en la familia, pero era un espadachín muy hábil con el atributo de la lluvia. Parecía muy tranquilo, pero de lo que recordaba… no, en realidad no recordaba mucho de él.

Ryohei Sasagawa era el hermano mayor de la prometida del décimo, si mal no recordaba, era un gran boxeador y un hombre demasiado impulsivo, cuyo atributo era el sol.

Lambo de la familia Bobino, era un niño llorón del atributo trueno, no tenía interés en recordar más de ello.

Mukuro Rokudo era el más divertido de los guardianes, y uno de los que más habría querido enfrentar, luego de haberlo vencido en su oficina cuando este se infiltrara en ella, en varios mundos paralelos. Era un ilusionista de muy alto calibre, no le sorprendería que fuera el mejor de los ilusionistas, y aunque era un hombre misterioso, en realidad era muy divertido molestarlo. Las batallas que tenía contra él eran siempre entretenidas y usualmente le hacía usar más del 30% de su poder. A veces le entristecía que tan divertida persona estuviera a las órdenes de un incompetente como el décimo Vongola.

Y finalmente, el guardián más fuerte de los Vongola, Kyouya Hibari, quien era un hombre que disfrutaba mucho el combate, raramente visto junto a la familia, si mal no recordaba, era un hombre que trabajaba en una organización que apoyaba a Vongola sin ser realmente parte de esta. Alguna vez en un mundo paralelo cruzaron puños. Le hubiera gustado pelear contra él también y romper su orgullo.

Sin embargo, aunque sabía esas cosas, en los distintos mundos paralelos había cosas que cambiaban, podrían ser pocas o podrían ser muchas. Había un mundo paralelo donde Tsunayoshi había sido una mujer, y otro mundo paralelo en el que el décimo en realidad había sido uno de los hijos de Timoteo, el noveno capo Vongola., otros donde Xanxus, el líder de Varia, había sido el décimo, unos donde los guardianes se llevaban mal, otro donde la mayoría era chicas, otro donde estaban muy unidos, uno donde la décima generación había sido realmente la fundadora y los miembros de la primera generación habían sido la décima (muy confuso), y podía seguir hasta el final. Así que quería aprovechar y saber realmente como era la familia Vongola de su propio mundo.

Quería saber dónde atacar para vengarse de Tsunayoshi Sawada por haber roto todos sus planes.

— Veamos, Tsunayoshi-kun estudio en Namimori hasta el final de la preparatoria, al graduarse, él y sus guardianes se mudaron a Italia a continuar con sus estudios —murmuraba aburrido para si mismo, mientras veía los muchos reportes de los archivos de Shoichi—, notas poco más arriba del promedio, oh eso es nuevo. Accedió al cargo de Vongola a los 20, oh, eso también es nuevo, casi siempre lo asumía a los 23 años. Veamos, con algunas novias, pero aún no está prometido, se rumorea planes de boda con uno de sus guardianes… será esa chica de Mukuro, ¿cómo era?, ¿Chrome?, seguramente ella. Creí que le gustaba esa Sasagawa… supongo que no podre matarla en un accidente si es así. Ceremonia de sucesión a los 15 años… oh, eso también es nuevo, así que los Kozato trataron de interrumpir su sucesión, eso sucedía siempre a los 22. Si que este mundo es diferente de los demás. Me alegra haberle pedido a Sho-chan que investigará.

Sin embargo, dentro de los archivos secretos que Shoichi había conseguido al hackear una de las computadoras de Vongola, había un archivo detallado de Tsunayoshi y su familia actual, desde los guardianes, hasta los aliados y sus familiares más cercanos.

— Tsunayoshi, 25 años, vivo y soltero. Hayato, 25 años, vivo y casado con una mujer llamada Haru, Takeshi, 25 años, vivo y con una novia italiana… ¿no es esa Arabela Impastato?, ahora entiendo la repentina alianza Vongola-Marino —comento sorprendido, esa era una alianza que no había ocurrido más que en dos mundos paralelos, incluyendo el suyo, los Marino eran una familia pequeña pero bien posicionada que raramente tomaba alianzas.

— Sigamos con la investigazione~. Lambo, 15 años, vivo y naturalmente, soltero. Ryohei, 26 años, vivo y comprometido con una mujer llamada Hana, Mukuro, 26 años, vivo y soltero… ¿Kouya? —se preguntó asombrado, abriendo el archivo adjunto—. Kouya Hibari, 26 años, soltera, ex jefa del comité de disciplina… una… ¿mujer?

.

Había veces en que los guardianes habían tenido un género diferente a lo normal, tomando en cuenta que en más de 90% de los mundos paralelos, estos eran hombres. Sin embargo, era la primera vez que de todos los relacionados con Tsunayoshi, solo uno de ellos tenía un género diferente. Kouya Hibari. La foto que venía en el archivo adjunto era muy favorecedora. Tez pálida, cabello largo negro, ojos platinados, y mirada asesina.

Con un presentimiento en su interior, Byakuran incremento la investigación en torno de los Vongola, especialmente en torno del guardián de la nube. Kouya. Tenía un divertido presentimiento alrededor de ello.

.

Un par de semanas después tenía un informe en físico completo entorno de la décima generación.

¿Quién diría que Tsunayoshi había sido novio de Kouya-chan?

Aparentemente habían sido novios desde el tercer año de Sawada en secundaria hasta segundo año de preparatoria del mismo. Había ido a bailes juntos, y aparentemente habían bailado juntos en la ceremonia de sucesión. Se había rumoreado que la décima guardiana de la nube seria la futura esposa del décimo. Pero aparentemente habían terminado su relación luego de problemas con enemigos. Eso y que, aparentemente Tsunayoshi no había sido un novio muy fiel.

— Me pregunto si Tsunayoshi-kun aun tendrá sentimientos por Kouya-chan —se decía a si mismo en voz alta, mirando maliciosamente los innumerables papeles y las miles de fotografías de la _bella_ pareja que era el cielo y la nube—, sería muy triste que la mujer que amará se casará con alguien más. O al menos eh escuchado que es algo muy triste cuando la persona que amas se casa con alguien más —su sonrisa era maliciosa, mirando una fotografía en su escritorio, donde el valiente capitán Gamma se había casado hace un par de días con una hija de una familia aliada.

— ¿Debería preguntar a Yuni-chan sobre lo doloroso que es ver a la persona amada en brazos de alguien más?

.

El plan era sencillo, pero la pregunta que dificulto el movimiento era, ¿quién?

Si Kouya Hibari se desposará con alguien más, ¿quién podría ser que causará dolor en el décimo? Tendría que pensarlo bien, ya que solo estaba basándose en su buena intuición para el simple plan de venganza que cometería.

¿Con quién habría de casar a la pequeña nube?

.

La habitación de suave decorado era el lugar de reunión para pactar la alianza Vongola-Millefiore.

Las paredes pintadas de beige tenían algunas pinturas de paisajes para dar un poco más de color. La chimenea estaba encendida y dando un cómodo sonido ambiental, el piso de madera oscuro bien pulido, y los 2 pares de sillones de cuero negro estaban posicionados de frente, separados por una mesita ratona de cristal y plata.

Tsuna estaba sentado en uno de los sillones, a su lado estaba Reborn, tan alto como es, el ex arcobaleno era bastante intimidante. Él era toda la escolta que Tsuna había accedido a traer a la reunión de alianza.

El ex arcobaleno tenía pistola en mano, no fiándose de los Millefiore, la terrible familia que había destruido innumerables familias, alianzas y había absorbido los remanentes de ellas.

— Recuerda Tsuna —comenzó Reborn, con su profunda voz—, no debes confiarte, por mucho que digan querer una alianza, no significa necesariamente que vienen en paz, o que ese sea su única intensión.

— Ya lo sé Reborn, pero si podemos aliarnos, quizá podamos detener estas matanzas indiscriminadas.

— Tan ingenuo como siempre. Solo trata de no morir por esto.

El décimo asintió, escuchando la puerta de la habitación abrirse. Por ella entraba el albino capo de Millefiore, junto a su segundo al mando, Shoichi Irie.

— Es un placer conocerlo al fin, Tsunayoshi d´Vongola.

— El placer es mío, Byakuran d´Millefiore.

Un pequeño apretón de ambos entre ambos hombres dejo sentir las intenciones de cada uno.

Tsuna suspiro, su super intuición había estado inquieta desde hace días. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento que se había acallado para no preocupar a su familia. Los únicos que sabían de su mal presentimiento eran Kouya y Reborn, ya que a ninguno de los dos se les paso el extraño comportamiento que Tsuna se había cargado los pasados tres semanas desde que se pactara una reunión para establecer una alianza entre ambas familias. A veces Tsuna odiaba que esos dos lo conocieran tan bien. Pero también era un poco agradable el hecho de contar con esos dos, quienes habían estado haciendo planes sobre lo que podría realmente querer Millefiore de la alianza y como adelantar pasos sobre ello.

Gracias a eso Tsuna había estado más cerca de Kouya en esas tres semanas que en los pasados 7 años.

Solo Hayato y Reborn sabían de que Tsuna aún seguía enamorado de Kouya, pero no había tenido el valor de retomar su antigua relación con la Nube.

Ella era una mujer muy temperamental y prácticamente rencorosa. Seguramente no le perdonaría a menos que muriera o se humillara por completo frente a ella y al mundo. Kouya era una mujer así, y Tsuna aún se preguntaba que podría seguir gustándole de una mujer tan violenta como ella.

Quizá era porque Kouya era realmente muy hermosa, y cuando pensaba que nadie la veía era muy tierna. Y era un poco torpe en cuanto a cuanto relacionarse de forma romántica, o como se avergonzaba en la intimidad de…

— Deja de imaginar estupideces con Hibari y concéntrate —susurro mortalmente Reborn a su oído, lo que logro sacar a Tsuna de sus pensamientos.

— Bien, iniciemos la reunión —dijo solemne, de la mejor manera posible.

.

— ¿Qué has dicho? —pregunto Tsuna, casi al final de la reunión, con los ojos desenfocados, y una aturdida mueca de sorpresa en su cara.

—Tal como lo has oído, Tsunayoshi-kun, solo formare la alianza con Vongola a cambio de que me den a Kouya Hibari como esposa.

— ¿Por qué razón Kouya Hibari? —pregunto Reborn, no fiándose para nada de las ocultas intenciones del hombre sentado frente a él, con esa sonrisa gatuna, casi sintiendo una sonrisa de victoria de él.

Con un leve golpe en la nuca, Reborn trato de sacar a Tsuna de su estupefacción. Si seguía con esa cara retardará, haría al hombre frente a sí tomar en cuenta de un punto débil del décimo capo.

— Bueno, ya estoy en edad de conseguirme esposa, los subordinados empiezan a preguntarse si su jefe quedará solo para siempre y se preocupan sobre el futuro de Millefiore, ya saben, herederos —decía alegremente, como si contará algo realmente divertido a un amigo de hace años—. Sin embargo, tristemente no eh podido encontrar a una candidata ideal. Ya saben, todas las mujeres de las familias no son lo que uno busca para una poderosa descendencia.

Tsuna alzo una fría mirada al albino, tratando de desenmascarar el creciente miedo que azotaba su interior.

— Y preguntándome cual candidata sería la correcta, me topé con su guardián de la nube. Y en cuanto la vi, su belleza, su fuera y destreza, supe que debía casarme con ella. ¿Cómo decirlo?, ah si, fue amor a primera vista.

Tsuna mordió el interior de su mejilla, para evitar gritarle al hombre frente a él. Debía mantener la cabeza fría. Siempre fría.

— Y sabiendo de la alianza que querían formar con nosotros, me dije, "¿qué mejor forma de sellar una alianza que un matrimonio entre el jefe de la familia Millefiore y uno de los guardianes del décimo jefe de los Vongola?", ¿no piensas lo mismo, Tsunayoshi-kun?

Si, ciertamente como decía. La manera perfecta de sellar la alianza seria desposando a Kouya con Byakuran. Una alianza perfecta y prácticamente irrompible que brindaría paz y prosperidad a ambas familias. A través de miles de años, no solo en la mafia, sino en todas las alianzas, la manera más efectiva de consolidad un pacto de alianza, era mediante un matrimonio entre miembros importantes.

Pero aun sabiendo eso, Tsuna no quería aceptar. Sabía que esa unión sería paz, detendría muertes innecesarias y traería prosperidad. Se acabaría la guerra no declarada, pero en vez de pensar como el jefe de la familia, solo quería declinar porque su corazón así lo rogaba. No quería entregarle a Kouya ni a él ni a nadie. Tsuna quería a Kouya para si mismo. Quería volverla su esposa, la madre de sus hijos, quería pasar toda la vida con ella.

—¿Podrías dejarnos pensar eso ultimo? —contesto Reborn por él, sabiendo la incapacidad y la furia que Tsuna debería estar conteniendo dentro de si— Ciertamente es una buena forma de pactar la alianza, pero Kouya Hibari no es el tipo de mujer que aceptaría solo porque se le ordena tal cosa. Es un espíritu libre, después de todo. Sería mejor que lo consultáramos con ella.

— Oh, por supuesto que lo entiendo, ex arcobaleno. Mi futura mujer debe ser alguien que decida por si misma su senda —Byakuran vio con deleite como Tsunayoshi apretaba un puño con fuerza contra su rodilla, pero fingió no verlo.

Yuni había llorado durante varios días en silencio tras el matrimonio de Gama. Pero realmente estaba interesado en las reacciones de Tsunayoshi. Que alivio que el pequeño Tsunayoshi aun amará a esa mujer. Alivio aparte era que Kouya era fuerte y hermosa. Sinceramente, Byakuran no se veía a si mismo casado con una mujer como Kyoko Sasagawa. Solo de pensar en casarse con tal princesita le daba nauseas. No le gustaba las cosas débiles.

— Entonces nosotros nos retiramos. Espero piense en las propuestas, Tsunayoshi-kun, las que más me importa son los permisos para acceder a sus territorios en Inglaterra, la concesión de usar sus territorios para nuestras bases y la más importante, la mano de Kouya-chan~. Ciao ciao, decimo.

Y en cuanto Millefiore dejara la habitación, Tsuna golpeo la mesita ratona, mientras maldecía.

.

La venganza tal vez no era la gran cosa. Pero en realidad, era un ganar-ganar para él.

Le rompería el corazón a Tsunayoshi-kun, y lo pisotearía constantemente por haber arruinado su poder en diferentes mundos paralelos. Aun quería hacerlo sufrir de muchas maneras, pero al parecer un corazón roto era muy efectivo.

Tendría una poderosa alianza que tendría un vínculo irrompible, permisos para trabajar en los territorios de Vongola e indulgencias para operar libremente en ellos.

Y lo mejor. Una buena mujer como esposa. No era completamente mentira que estaba interesado en Kouya-chan. Definitivamente no de forma romántica, pero ella era una excelente peleadora, era más fuerte que la mayoría de sus hombres, probablemente juntos, era la más fuerte de la familia Vongola, estaba en el número uno de ranking de mujeres más fuertes de la alianza, y en primeros lugares en los diferentes rankings del joven Fuuta. Además, era una mujer verdaderamente hermosa. Y con lo orgullosa que era, seria divertido romperla y hacerla a su voluntad.

Definitivamente era ganar-ganar para él.

Sin embargo, ya había pasado más de semana y media desde su pequeña reunión con el Vongola, y empezaba a irritarse de que Tsunayoshi aún no le contactaba. Si para el siguiente fin de semana no respondía a sus demandas, no tendría más remedio que presionar fuertemente para que el pequeño Vongola simplemente accediera.

.

Byakuran en realidad no tuvo que esperar mucho. El siguiente sábado fue contactado a una cena formal con Vongola. Así, él, Yuni, Shoichi y una escolta de 10 soldados de Black Spell, desfilaron a la villa Vongola en Verbania.

La villa era grande y majestuosamente hermosa. Ostentosamente bella, pero al mismo tiempo con una sutil simpleza que la hacía muy encantadora.

Los Millefiore desfilaron por la villa en sus mejores trajes, hasta el comedor principal, igual de hermoso que la mansión, con una pared de cristal que daba vista al mar nocturno. Hermosos candelabros de oro, y una bella mesa con un mantel de blanca seda. Las cómodas sillas hechas de caoba y terciopelo. Y el banquete tenía diferentes tipos de platillos de diferentes países.

— Que hermoso lugar tienen aquí, Tsunayoshi-kun —dijo el jefe, presentándose rápidamente, e intercambiando un apretón de manos entre si.

— Que alegría que les gustará, este lugar no es muy usado para reuniones, pero en vista de esta importante alianza, pensé que no había mejor lugar que este —dijo con una amable sonrisa, Byakuran tendría que admitir que estaba impresionado con la bien puesta mascara del menor. Porque si él hubiera sido cualquier persona, su mano derecha estaría rota ante el fuerte apretón de manos del Vongola.

— Deja de hablar herbívoro, y preséntame a mi futuro marido o te morderé hasta la muerte.

Byakuran volteo para ver a la persona que estaba hablando desde su espalda.

Y se sorprendió. Sabía que Kouya Hibari era muy guapa, pero nunca pensó que era tan hermosa.

Su cabello largo estaba sujeto en un complicado pero bello moño francés, con delicados caireles cayendo por su delicada faz, su maquillaje era delicado y natural, resaltando aún más sus afiladas facciones, con sus metálicos ojos mirando fijo hacia él. El vestido que usaba era un tono violeta azulado que le venía muy bien.

Definitivamente era un ganar-ganar para él.

Con una corta reverencia se presentó frene a la chica, tomando su mano pálida y besando suavemente los nudillos.

Una corta cena después y Byakuran tuvo que contener la sonrisa maliciosa que se expandía por su rostro.

— Byakuran —decía el décimo—, la familia Vongola acepta tus propuestas, cada una de ellas. Por lo que estaremos muy felices de formar la alianza entre nuestras familias.

— Que alegría que podamos aliarnos, ¿verdad, Tsunayoshi-kun?

Quizá la venganza que había elegido tomar no era gran cosa. Pero aun así no podía impedir la sonrisa de triunfo que inadvertidamente se expandía por su rostro.

Kouya Hibari sería su esposa. Y también tendría una alianza con Vongola, y antes de que los ajillos Mare perdieran su poder. Eso también los pondría a salvo de familias que quisieran vengarse.

¿Cuántos pájaros habían muerto con una pedrada?

— ¿Y cuándo será la boda? —pregunto fríamente Kouya, bebiendo de su copa de champagne, con una expresión aburrida.

Continuara…

* * *

 **Bueno, acá acaba el primer capítulo o el prólogo…. Lo que sea. En fin, espero alguien lea esto y le guste XD**

 **La pareja de Byakuran x Hibari es muy rara, casi no eh le visto nada de ellos, y siendo Hibari una chica, debe ser una historia muy singular. Pero espero que a alguien le guste.**

 **Si hay dudas, comentarios, algo, realmente agradecería comentarios :3**

 **Entonces esto sería todo.**

 **El siguiente capítulo será la boda y el lemon. Será la primera vez que escriba lemon hetero lol. Aunque ya tengo experiencia con el lime hetero en otro fic llamado "el baño de chicos" el cual es 27 x fem 18. Está en mi perfil por si desean leer también. entonces seria todo.**

 **Ciao ciao~~**


End file.
